


These Boots Are Gonna Walk All Over You

by ashkazora



Series: Mrs. McClain has a plan [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternative Universe - FBI, FBI agent!Keith, Laith, Lance is Tom Keen, M/M, and Keith is Lizzie, basically Shiro is reddington, blacklist au, klance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:14:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22246921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashkazora/pseuds/ashkazora
Summary: “You’re on my home turf, Shirogane. Enjoy the beaches, cabrón, and try not to get burned.”-Blacklist AU ficlet.
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Series: Mrs. McClain has a plan [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1601491
Comments: 3
Kudos: 26





	These Boots Are Gonna Walk All Over You

**Author's Note:**

> Hooboy I need to stop procrastinating with writing TWWD. Whatever. Wrote this at 12:30am so excuse how bad this is lmao.
> 
> Anyways here's some brief context before you start so you can understand:
> 
> Keith was an FBI agent who recently completed his training to qualify as a special agent. The day he did in fact qualify, Shiro, a major criminal second on the FBI's most wanted list surrenders to the FBI and brokers a deal: he'll help the organisation catch criminals. But there's a catch. He'll only work with Keith.
> 
> Lance was payed by Shiro to watch over Keith and keep him safe, but keep distance between them. Lance has basically been a merc his whole life and doesn't know jack about his past or anything. He doesn't really care. Surprisingly, Lance starts to fall in love with Keith and goes rogue from Shiro to start a new life with Keith. They eventually marry adopt a girl, Kira.
> 
> Long story short, Shiro's interference puts Keith in harms way and Shiro's enemies kill Kira and almost Keith in retaliation. So Lance and Keith run off together to Cuba to try and get away from Shiro and his danger. 
> 
> Hopefully this makes things easier to understand! I'll be going into a lot more detail of this fic on my Tumblr @ashkazora if you're interested in hearing the whole story, and what the other vld characters are like.

“I’ve underestimated you, McClain. Didn’t think you had it in you.”

Lance’s knuckles grew white against his tanned skin as he gripped the burner phone in his hand. “You’ve always underestimated me, Shirogane.” 

A small, amused laugh blared out of the phone’s tinny speaker. 

“Perhaps,” a deep voice, presumably Shirogane, said, “though you’ve always been a slippery one, haven’t you?” Another chuckle erupted from the phone. Lance said nothing, for what was he to say? He took a shallow breath, too light to be picked up by the shoddy device, while the other man took his silence as a means to continue.

“Where is Keith?” 

Ah, straight to the point. One of Shiro’s finer points in his opinion. One of his _only_ fine points. 

“He’s safe, which is more than you’ve ever done for him.”   
  


Lance briefly thought back to all the times his dear husband was hurt and betrayed due to Shiro’s interference. A promising FBI field agent with brief ties to the Mossad despite his Korean heritage, Keith Kogane’s life was completely upended the day major criminal Takashi ’Shiro’ Shirogane surrender to the FBI. Hired by the criminal to act as Keith’s friend (and by extension keep the man safe), Lance knew all the emotional turmoil and conflict Keith had experienced once Shiro claimed to be his brother and meddled with his work-life.

It all spiralled out of control from there. 

Getting involved with Takashi Shirogane only meant death or stress-induced anxiety. Too many people sought out to hurt Keith due to Shiro’s apparent affection for the younger boy. Too many times was Keith hurt.

And so Lance had run away with Keith from their grim reaper.

“Does he know?” Shiro’s voice was calm, yet cut through the air like a razor “You are Lance McClain to him, but does he know of Isamu Kurogane? Lauren Sanchez? Or simply Leandro Serraro, perhaps? A sociopath who has no family, no life.”

Lance forced himself to hold back a growl. “Of course Keith knows. I told him as soon as he figured out our relationship.” He could feel his anger getting the better of him. “Keith loves me for who I am. Which is more than he ever held for you.”

Even now, Keith’s love of Lance surprised him. After being hired to watch over the agent, Lance began to fall hard for Keith. He defected Shiro’s organisation and friendship turned into a relationship, which eventually became a marriage. Despite knowing the truth - Lance wasn’t his real name, he was paid act as a guardian angel, his whole life was a lie - Keith started loving the real Lance more than the old one. Maybe he though a piston-wielding Cuban was hot, who knew?

“I _will_ find you, McClain.”

“Will you now? Again, you do nothing but underestimate my abilities.”

The man hummed. “And what have I misjudged?”

“You’re on my home turf, Shirogane. Enjoy the beaches, _cabrón_ , and try not to get burned.” 

With those words, Lance slapped the burner phone shut and tossed it off the railings. For a few pregnant moments, the Cuban stared at the azure waters and tangerine sunset that graced his vision. He was so focused on the gentle lap of the waves, the salty breeze of the ocean, that he didn’t notice the person behind him. Lance forced himself not to flinch as a hand slid into his own.

“Who was that?”

Lance turned to stare at his husband, looking deep into his beautiful grey eyes. The sunset made his iris look almost a deep indigo-purple. Dressed in a white tunic and beige pants, Keith looked more relaxed then Lance had seen him for years.

“No one, _mi estrella_.”

Keith raised his eyebrows but said nothing. Squeezing his hand slightly, the agent, no, former agent stared out at the sunset. 

They were home. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Leave a comment/kudos if you liked, and if you want to know more of this AU please check me out on @ashkazora on Tumblr where I'll be posting some AU stuff in the next few days. 
> 
> Thanks for reading! <3


End file.
